Neverland
by solitaryloner
Summary: Miku Hatsune has always believed in the story of Peter Pan, believing that one day he would come to her and take her away to Neverland. Even though everyone else thinks she's delusional for believing such a thing. That had been the case for the past decade - until one night, when the clock chimed midnight, when Miku saw a strange new boy outside her window. Reverse Harem warning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitaryloner: **This is a Reverse Harem kind of story, even though who the five boys are aren't mentioned in the summary. Want to know who the five boys are? Then read on to find out. And please drop a review if you read - I'd really appreciate some reviews!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Six year old Miku Hatsune stared up at her mother, fascinated by the book that her mother was currently reading out loud, to her. Miku had heard this story before numerous times, but she never tired of it - the world that her imagination weaved for her, as her mother's melodious voice repeated the familiar words.

Just then, her mother stopped reading, gently closing the book. Miku looked up, startled, and her mother smiled at her. ''That's all for today,'' she told a disappointed Miku. ''It's already past your bedtime. You should go to sleep - there's still school tomorrow. I'll read out more to you tomorrow night, okay?'' her mother smiled reassuringly at her, and Miku puffed her cheeks out, agreeing rather reluctantly.

As her mother rose from the wooden chair next to her bed, tugging on her thick blankets so that they covered her petite little body, Miku spoke up, asking a question she had always wanted to know the answer to. ''Mummy, this book...the people inside are real, right?'' she asked innocently, blinking her large limpid eyes up at her mother. ''Peter Pan is real, like Neverland, right? And he can fly and everything?''

Her mother hesitated, wondering whether she ought to tell Miku the truth - that Peter Pan was nothing but a story, a fictional character who didn't exist in real life. Looking down at her daughter's large green eyes, though, shining with hope up at her, she simply couldn't bring herself to shatter all that innocence and hopeful dreams. After all, she was young. She could believe it now, but when she grew up...

Yes, when Miku grew older, common sense would take the place of childhood fantasies, and she would know that storybook characters weren't real. Her mother decided that, for now, she would let Miku continue believing in Peter Pan, and in the magic that the book cast over her young mind. ''Yes, of course,'' she smiled at her eager daughter. ''One day, Peter Pan will come and find you, and he'll show you Neverland,'' she winked. ''I'm sure.''

Miku beamed at her mother, content with what her mother had said. Turning around, she snuggled into her pillows, her eyes closing, those long eyelashes brushing against her pale cheeks. She was asleep in no time, and Miku's mother sighed at the sight. Miku was such an innocent child, believing in fantasies and make-believe. She didn't want to shatter her young dreams and hopes, not yet.

Even if she believed in Peter Pan now, surely when she grew older she would understand, of her own accord, that Peter Pan didn't exist. Miku loved the story of Peter Pan, and it was the one story she always requested for her mother to read out loud to her, at bedtime. Miku's mother wondered whether it was normal, for children to believe in storybook characters, but then decided that this was perfectly fine. For now.

Miku could believe in Peter Pan if she wished. Her mother didn't intend to force her into realism, any time soon - she was too young, and her mother didn't want to dull her vivid little imagination. She didn't want Miku to know how the world was nothing but a lie, not when she was only six years old. But when she grew older, Miku would stop believing in the story. Her mother was rather sure about that.

She walked over to the room door, casting one look back at her sleeping daughter. Even in her sleep, there was a peaceful smile on her face, and Miku's mother wondered exactly what her daughter was dreaming about. Peter Pan, perhaps? And Neverland? She wouldn't be surprised, if that was the case. Heaving a sigh, she switched the lights off, closing the door gently after her, leaving Miku dreaming of a fantastic, beautiful world of make-believe.

Eventually, she would grow out of this phase. Wouldn't she? It was perfectly acceptable for young children to believe in dreams and stories. When Miku grew into a young adult, Miku would stop believing in fantasies, instead focusing on the harsh reality that was the outside world. It was impossible for her to remain forever young, and as age crept up on her, reality would likewise make its way to her heart.

Though the thought of all that pure innocence, the way her large green eyes shone with hope and belief, made her sigh in disappointment. It seemed like such a waste, that all that childish belief would disappear, in time to come. It didn't seem right to shatter Miku's beliefs in Peter Pan - so she hadn't told her about the truth. She didn't ever want to, either. Let Miku believe, as long as she wanted to.

The world needed more of that childish innocence, and Miku's mother was not going to make her daughter's belief in magic fade away. Not while she was still young. Reality would come to her, but not for some time. Meanwhile, she would nurture Miku's beliefs...so that when she grew up, she wouldn't be jaded and tired of the world. Like how the rest of them were.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku Hatsune, now aged sixteen, stood at the window of her room, gazing outside. It was a full moon tonight, and she wondered whether the full moon would bring about anything. Whenever there was a full moon, it gave the world a sense of...wonder. Of awe. Like magic was hanging in the air, a thick curtain of magic which could cause anything to happen.

It had been a decade since her mother had told her that Peter Pan existed. And up until now, Miku still believed that he was real - her mother had told her so, and her mother didn't ever lie to her. Peter Pan had to exist, right? One day, he would come to her, and he would take her away from everything. He would bring her to see Neverland and the Lost Boys, and she could forget about all her worries and problems.

Her friends and family thought that she was delusional, for believing in a story. But the story of Peter Pan...it seemed so realistic. She loved that story - she had loved listening to the tale of a young boy who never grew old, a boy who could fly and had great adventures in Neverland. Hearing the story of Peter Pan always transported her to a vivid world, filled with possibilities. A world where anything could happen, a world where she never grew up.

Over the years, Miku had grown and developed. From an adorable little six-year-old, she had turned into a full fledged beauty. She was still slender, still small and petite, but where there had once been chubby cheeks, her face was now slim and oval. Her eyes were as big and lovely as ever, a vivid emerald framed with long, thick eyelashes. Her fair, porcelain skin was delicate and soft, and her silky teal hair had grown out, all the way to the back of her knees.

Many people considered her a great beauty. Likewise, many boys in her school wanted to go out with her. But Miku didn't care for any of that - she was waiting. For an entire decade, she had been waiting, hoping that one day Peter Pan would fly up to her window. Even though everyone told her that it was a foolish hope, one that would never come true, she never stopped believing in magic and Neverland.

Sixteen. Everyone expected her to have forgotten about her childhood, and to continue living her life. Doing something productive, like studying. Learning. Or to do something normal, something that all other girls her age did - get a decent boyfriend. But she didn't want to do any of that...she was too caught up in her vivid imagination, in the hope that one day, her childhood would come to life.

She hoped that one day, she would be able to live her childhood dreams and fantasies. When she had been young, after listening to her mother reading out Peter Pan to her, she would always fall asleep dreaming of Neverland. Dreaming of Peter Pan. How Peter Pan looked like in her head always changed - sometimes, he was brown haired. At other times, he was blond. Or red haired. Or dark haired.

She couldn't be sure what Peter Pan really looked like, for the book had never really provided a very detailed description of the boy. But that mystery just added to Peter Pan's appeal, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever like anyone other than him. A boy she had never once laid eyes upon, before. Peter Pan was real, wasn't he? Since that was so, what did he look like? What was he like?

She turned away from the window, sighing. It was almost midnight, and she ought to go to sleep. Her parents wouldn't like it if they knew she was still awake, watching the night sky outside. She didn't know about her mother, but she knew that her father greatly disapproved of her belief in what he claimed to be a fictional character. Miku's lips set into a mulish line - Peter Pan was real, she was sure of it.

The full moon hung in the night sky tonight, and she loved it. She loved the way the silver light of the moon washed over everything and turned it a sparkling silver, magical and mysterious. The full moon belonged to a night filled with magic and dreams, a night where anything could happen. She felt almost sad, that she had to go to sleep. Then she wouldn't be able to continue watching the full moon tonight.

As she curled up in bed, there was a faint knocking sound. She frowned, wondering why anyone would be looking for her at such a late hour. Perhaps it was her mother, checking to see that she wasn't foolishly staring out of the window, as usual. Waiting for a boy who never came. Sliding out from under her blankets, she went over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to view the corridor outside.

There wasn't anyone there, and she frowned, shutting the door. She could have sworn that she had heard a knocking sound, though - was it her younger brother, perhaps? He was fond of playing pranks on her. Knocking on her door, then quickly running away, sounded exactly like something he would do. She could already picture the devious little smile on his face, at the thought of his well executed prank.

Turning away, she walked away, returning to her bed. She didn't find it very funny - tomorrow morning, she was going to tell him off. Besides, he wasn't supposed to be awake so late - he was only eight, and because of that their parents enforced a strict curfew on him. He was supposed to be asleep by ten, and if he broke that curfew, their parents wouldn't be very happy. She sighed at the thought.

Maybe she could threaten to tell their parents that he was breaking curfew, if he played another joke on her...the faint knocking sounded again, and irritated she whirled around, storming to the door. Again, she yanked it open, but there was still no one there. It was aggravating, and she gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. Her brother was adorable, but he was also incredibly annoying.

The knocking sound came again, this time more insistent, and her eyes widened. The door was still open, and there wasn't anyone there - which meant that the knocking hadn't come from the door. Then where on earth had the sound come from? Hesitantly, she closed the door, turning around slowly to observe her room. For the first time ever, she felt nervous in her own room, unsure of what was going on.

The knocking again. This time, she paid attention to it, and realised that it appeared to be coming from her window. She blinked. The window? But how could anyone be knocking on her window? She lived on the first floor, and the window was too high up for anyone to knock on. Not unless they could fly. Or if they specially climbed up the tree outside her window - which some boys had actually tried before.

No doubt, this was one of the boys from her school again, trying to convince her to go out with him. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she walked over to her window, drawing the curtains to look outside. There wasn't anyone in the tree outside, and that made her frown - if so, then who was the one knocking? Where was this irritating sound coming from? Was she tired enough to be imagining things?

No, she felt wide awake. Staring suspiciously at the tree, she shook her head, about to draw the curtains shut again - but before she could do that, a hand appeared outside the glass, making her blink in shock. The fingers of the hand curled around her window sill, then a boy suddenly popped into view, a look of annoyance on his handsome face. Yes, he was handsome, even though she had never seen him before.

Even through her state of shock, she could appreciate how good-looking he was. He had slanted cerulean eyes, filled with wicked intent - she could tell he was the kind of person who was always getting into some kind of trouble. His blond hair was tied up into a small ponytail, little wisps of hair curling out around his face. There was a certain delicacy to his features, a delicacy that would have made him look pretty were it not for the stubborn look he had.

His lips were finely formed, his cheekbones high and sculpted. He was almost pretty, but that prettiness was tempered by the sly spark in his eyes - he looked like someone who would not only involve himself in dangerous things, but also drag everyone else along with him. His other hand reached up, and as he stared into her eyes, he knocked again, sensuous lips curving up into a mischievous smirk.

This boy had been the one knocking? She swallowed, backing away just a little as he stared at her, the expression in his eyes seeming to beckon her just a little closer to him. His lips moved, and she read the word they formed - _open, _that was what he had said. With trembling fingers, she undid the window latch, and with a relieved grin on his face he slid the window up, tumbling into her room.

She ought to be used to it. It wasn't the first time that a boy had appeared outside her window - it was possible, since the tree outside her house grew extremely close to her window. Normally, she wouldn't let any of them inside, but this was different. There was something about this boy which beckoned to people, something about the persuasiveness of his gaze that made her do exactly what he wanted.

As he glanced around her room, brushing his torn grey jeans free of imaginary lint, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Not only because he was handsome, not just because he was a persuasive stranger. But also because, unlike normal boys...he was hovering in mid-air, like it was the most natural thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solitaryloner: **__For anyone who's curious about how Len looks like, take a look at him in the PV for Myself, by Valshe. Len is supposed to look like that, down to the smirk on his face._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Do you have any food?'' was the first question out of the blond boy's mouth, as his blue gaze flicked back down to her. She gulped, shaking her head as she stared at him - Lord, he was flying. He really was flying. She didn't know whether she ought to scream in happiness, or to faint from utter shock at it all.

He sighed. ''Ah. Pity. I was feeling hungry,'' he drifted a little closer to her, his cerulean eyes filled with wicked humour. ''You really don't have any food?'' he ran his fingers carelessly through his bright blond hair, long enough to be twisted up into a small ponytail. ''I suppose that one of the numerous disadvantages to being sixteen is constantly being hungry...'' he mumbled, looking faintly depressed.

''Who are you?'' she asked bluntly, wondering whether her dreams had really come true. ''Are you Peter Pan?'' the next sentence came out as barely more than a whisper, so soft that she herself almost couldn't hear it. The boy frowned at her words, landing lightly on the floor of her room, facing her. He was taller than her, she noticed - by about half a head. More or less.

''Peter Pan? Who's that?'' he cocked his head, the glint of genuine confusion in his curious gaze. His lips tilted up into a smirk as he stared at her. ''And as for who I am...well, my name's Len Kagamine,'' he chirped. ''Nice to meet you! What's your name?'' He folded his arms behind his back, regarding her interestedly.

Miku blinked. He wasn't Peter Pan? Then...why was it that he could fly? ''My name...my name's Miku Hatsune,'' she said shyly. ''Why can you fly?'' she asked quickly, curious. ''I mean, people can't fly, not by themselves, like you can. Where are you from, Len?'' she tried saying his name, and was surprised to hear it roll so smoothly and easily off her tongue. Len Kagamine...

''Yes, I always did find it rather sad that people of this land can't fly. They don't know what it's like to laugh at the stars, to talk to the flying birds,'' the blond boy laughed humorously. ''Ah, but it's their loss, not mine. As for where I'm from...'' the smirk on his face widened slightly as he paused briefly. ''Miku, have you ever heard of a place named Neverland?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku had grown up believing in the story of Neverland. Even though her mother had quietly drawn her aside, several years ago, and told her that Neverland was nothing but a imaginary place, Miku had refused to believe it. The sound of Neverland had seemed so magical...so believable. She had refused to accept what everyone else had deemed to be the truth.

Now, as this boy stared at her, a quizzical look in his intense cerulean eyes, she couldn't help wondering if it was all just another dream. A dream where she would wake up, realising that all this was nothing more than yet another figment of her imagination. ''Neverland?'' she said hesitantly, finding it hard to meet his gaze. ''The place where children never grow old?''

''Yeah,'' Len leant back against her room wall, folding his arms across his chest. ''The place where I grew up. It's not true that children don't grow old there - we do. It's just that we always remain in our youthful, innocent state, so we stop aging at around twelve,'' he clarified. ''At least, that used to be the case...'' his blue eyes darkened, his gaze becoming hooded.

''What happened to the whole not aging thing?'' she waved her hand at him, indicating his...un-childlike state. Len smiled bitterly, shrugging in reply. Absent-mindedly, his hand drifted up to his collarbone, fiddling with the pair of aviation goggles he had looped around his neck. There was a silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand, now that she looked closely.

''I'll tell you what happened if you tell me how you knew about Neverland,'' he answered simply. ''And tell me, who's Peter Pan? Why did you mistake me for him? Is he someone else who can fly as well? How interesting.'' Childlike curiosity sparked in his gaze, in his voice, and despite it all she couldn't resist a smile. He seemed like a teenager, yet at the same time he possessed the avid interest of a child.

''Well...there's this storybook we have. It's called Peter Pan,'' she began to explain. ''Do you know what's a storybook?'' she added, realising that it was possible he didn't know what was such a thing. There was a nod, so she continued on. ''And in it is a story. A story about a boy named Peter Pan, a boy who could fly...he lived in Neverland with his Lost Boys, and they always had great adventures together.''

Len blinked at her. ''Is it based on a true story?'' he asked her, unfolding his arms. She shrugged, she herself not knowing - she believed that it was true, but her parents didn't believe that...but it had to be true, didn't it? After all, Len was standing right here. In her room. A boy who could fly, a boy who claimed that he lived in Neverland. So...Neverland was real?

''How fascinating!'' he murmured, seemingly to himself. He lifted his gaze, his intense eyes meeting hers. ''Do you have the book?'' he asked her eagerly. She nodded, and his gaze lit up with excitement. ''Can I read it?'' he leant closer to her, once again folding his arms behind his back. She nodded again, turning around to rifle through her bookshelves, looking for her well-worn copy of her favourite book.

Finding the old leather bound book, she held it out. Len took hold of the book, inclining his head to her, before he flipped the book open and began to read, his eyes scanning the pages quickly. Miku was startled by just how rapidly he flipped through the pages - he had went through the entire book within less than fifteen minutes. It was a book which had taken her two hours to read, at first - it was just so thick.

''I see now why you might have mistaken me for this Peter Pan,'' Len now laughed quietly, returning the book to her. ''But I haven't lost my shadow, nor do I have an annoying fairy friend named Tinker Bell,'' his lips tilted up into a smirk. ''I do have a fairy for a friend, but her name isn't anywhere near as ridiculous as that...'' Len shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. ''Nor am I wearing leaves.''

Miku had pretty much noticed that particular difference. Unlike the Peter Pan in the story, who apparently wore an outfit made of green summer leaves, Len was dressed in modern clothes - he was wearing a loose grey shirt, with a black, longer sleeved shirt beneath that. His jeans were a darker shade of grey than his shirt. And she recognised the brand of his black and white shoes - they were Converse.

She wondered whether the rips in his clothes were genuine, or whether they had been for the sake of fashion. She thought that they had come through wear and tear, since purposely made holes weren't usually so ragged. His black aviation goggles hung around his neck by a leather strap, and the silver ring winked on his right hand, catching her attention. He looked nothing like how she imagined Peter Pan.

Not to mention, he was older than she thought, being a teenager...''If you really came from Neverland, if you had been raised there...then why do you look like a teenager? I mean, didn't you say before that in Neverland, you stop aging once you're twelve?'' she questioned. He smiled bitterly at her, looking away, and she sensed that she had touched on a sensitive topic for him. What on earth had happened there?

''Neverland is changing,'' he said simply, his hand running agitatedly through his hair. ''Neverland gets all its imagination and energy from the people here, you see. We rely on the imaginations and beliefs of the children here. But nowadays, so few children believe in stories and magic, the power that holds Neverland together is fading away. It's unravelling.''

Miku's eyes widened. ''What do you mean, it's unravelling?'' she whispered. He shot her a humourless glance, then sighed and shook his head, looking away from her penetrating gaze. His shoulders stiffened, making her wonder exactly what was happening to Neverland. To the place she had dreamt about ever since she had been a little six year old girl.

''When children stop believing in magic and miracles, the fantasies that Neverland is sustained on weakens. With its energy source depleted, the magic that permeates the land lessens. Everyone in Neverland is aging now. Slower than the people here, but we're aging nevertheless,'' he shut his eyes. ''I didn't want to grow old. I wanted to stay young forever...''

''How long has it been since you were born?'' Miku asked him, feeling curious about his actual age. Len's blue eyes snapped open, once again regaining their usual good humour, and he shrugged in response, placing a finger against his lips conspiratorially. His eyes sparked with mischief as he watched her watching him.

''If I tell you, you'll call me old,'' he wrinkled his nose. ''I don't like being sixteen. But it's my age now, so I suppose I have to live with it. But I can tell you, even if I don't like it...I was born many, many years before you were,'' he shrugged. ''That's all I can say.'' Mischief sparked in his gaze. ''Hey, do you want to see Neverland?'' his voice dropped to a tempting whisper. ''After all, it seems like you're really interested in it...''

Len was like Peter Pan. Just like him. Offering to let someone capture a glimpse of magic...of a land everyone else thought was imaginary. Perhaps Len was Peter Pan. Maybe the story the author of Peter Pan had written...was a story about Len? Perhaps the story was about Len Kagamine, but with the name of Peter Pan instead. With a few additional changes from the author himself, naturally. She wondered.

''I...I'd like to see Neverland,'' she admitted, ducking her head. ''Did you ever bring anyone else to visit Neverland before?'' she asked, looking back up to meet his clear gaze. He frowned, looking slightly confused, before he shook his head at her, blinking.

''Oh, you mean like how Peter Pan in that book brought that Wendy girl to Neverland?'' Len asked. ''No...I'm not Peter Pan, after all,'' he added. ''We're...similar, I guess? But I'm not him. Peter Pan isn't real, but I am,'' he smiled, holding out a hand. ''I don't exactly come and visit this world a lot. I have some friends back in Neverland, kind of like the Lost Boys in that book. And they said they wanted junk food.''

Miku blinked. Junk food? ''But...if you were here to get junk food...then where would you get the money to buy the food from?'' she asked hesitantly, reaching out to place her hand in his. His hand was soft and warm, and quickly he wrapped his fingers around her palm, holding on to her hand tightly. He grinned roguishly.

''Well, that's why I came inside your house,'' he said cheerfully. ''I was going to steal some. But then I flew up to your room window and saw that you were awake, so I decided that I'd rather ask you for food than steal your money. And after that, we got talking. You know the rest, of course,'' he shrugged, noticing the look on her face. ''Hey, I'm no angel, you know.''

''How do you even know about money and everything, anyway?'' she wrinkled her nose. ''Does Neverland have all that? Like...currency, and fast food and stuff?'' she asked. Len cocked his head, thinking, before he shrugged.

''We have some of the things you have here. Like money, yes. Nightclubs, yes. We're...rather modern, despite what you might think. And what that book says. Ever since the childish imagination which held Neverland together weakened, Neverland has become more and more modernised,'' he smirked. ''I suspect it's because of the influence of this world. We have most things...except for junk food.''

''Why, what happened to that?'' she was pulled over to the window by Len, who cast a glance outside, at the night sky. He turned back to shoot her a wicked grin, then sighed.

''The fairies are a bunch of nags who forbade fast food. They said it's unhealthy, and that we're not supposed to eat it and everything,'' he rolled his eyes. ''Not that we really care. But then the fairies went and hid all the junk food, so we ended up having to come here for all the deliciously deep-fried stuff. One thing that didn't change about Neverland, though - when a youth enters it, time over here stops,'' he winked.

She exhaled in relief, sudden realisation hitting her. She hadn't thought about how her parents would feel, if she were to suddenly disappear - they would worry, no doubt. She had been too excited about seeing Neverland to consider what people would make of her absence. It was good to hear that when she went over to Neverland, time here would freeze...no one would notice that she was gone, then.

''You know, I never really understood that part, even in the book. Doesn't that mean that whenever you return to Neverland, time here freezes as well?'' she cocked her head, staring at him curiously. He blinked, thinking.

''Not really,'' he answered. ''I was raised in Neverland, you see? But if someone who was raised here goes there, time here stops. I think Neverland can sense who has lived on its land before, and who has lived elsewhere. Once it realises that someone has stepped on its shores, someone who had been raised elsewhere, some kind of magic causes the time in that elsewhere to stop,'' he explained.

Ah. ''You make Neverland sound as though...it's alive,'' she said hesitantly. He shrugged casually, lifting one shoulder up. Still holding on to her hand, he stepped up onto the window sill, forcing her to stand up there with him. She shivered in the night breeze, realising that she was wearing nothing more than her thin little white nightdress. The breeze was chilly.

''Neverland really is alive,'' he replied simply. ''Neverland...money, love, fashion, fame. We have all of that. Whatever it is that teenagers need to stay forever young,'' he said dryly. ''Not that I believe in love. Lust, perhaps, but never love. I might be a teenager now, instead of the child I once had been, but love is still something meant for adults. And an adult is the one thing I will never want to be. I...really don't want to grow any older than I already am now.''

Looking up, he noticed her shivering. ''Do you want to change into something else before we go?'' he asked her. ''You seem really cold.'' Miku gritted her teeth, shaking her head - she was desperate to get to Neverland, to see the place she had long wanted to see for herself. Her mind thought back to Len's words - love? He didn't believe in love? She supposed that was reasonable for someone who was still a child at heart. Someone who didn't wish to grow up.

He blinked at her, but didn't insist that she change out of her nightdress. A familiar smirk graced his full lips, then he gestured at her to step off the window ledge. She stared at the ground, then looked at him as though he was insane. He exhaled. ''Ladies first,'' he smiled charmingly. ''Don't worry. I won't let you die.''

She narrowed her eyes at him, instead backing away slightly from the edge. There was a faint sigh, then Len released his hand from hers - before he pushed her off the sill. She gasped, resisting the urge to shriek, feeling herself falling, then she squeezed her eyes shut as she accepted the fact that she was going to die -

Lean arms caught her, and she let her eyelids crack open a little. Len smirked back at her, carrying her in his arms - they were both near the hard ground, Len hovering just a little bit off the green grass of her yard. ''I told you I wouldn't let you die,'' he murmured softly. ''Do you trust me now?'' he smiled winningly at her. Reluctantly, she nodded, and his smile widened as his grip on her tightened slightly.

''Can we please just go now?'' she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall off. Len rolled his eyes at her before he shot up into the air, faster than her eyes could register. She gasped again, this time in dazed pleasure as she saw the sky whiz past, becoming a quick blur of colour.

And then they were flying amongst the clouds. The experience was surreal - Miku thought that she just might forgive Len for his earlier scare, because of the exhilaration she now felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Neverland. The land where children remained forever young...or that was how it had once been like. Now, no longer. Neverland was aging, and Len didn't like it. Not only was Neverland aging, he was aging too.

Len Kagamine had been raised on the shores of Neverland. He had loved being a child, free and happy. Everyday, he could have adventures - his friends were his friends, and it was perfectly acceptable for him to mock the stars, to mock every single person who was unable to fly. In a way, he still could do that, but things were different now. He was no longer a child.

Being sixteen was odd. He hadn't aged every year, not like how the people of the other world did. But he did grow older each day, instead of remaining forever aged twelve. Now, he was a teenager, and the thoughts that filled his head...they were so different from the way they had been, four mere years ago. He craved to return to that former state of childish innocence.

When he had been in the body of a twelve-year-old, his thoughts had been so different - thoughts of adventure and fun, thoughts of idling the whole day away with no worries or troubles. Now, that was different. Now he was in the body of a sixteen-year-old, he found that he couldn't help thinking of...other things. Things he had never even considered before, as a child. Things that disgusted him.

But even though such thoughts were strange for him, he couldn't deny that they excited him, at the same time. His thoughts now, as he carried this girl in his arms, were one of those conflicting thoughts. In the past, he would never have thought of a girl the way he did now - it was annoying, the way the thoughts whispered to him and told him to do things. He despised being a teenager solely for these thoughts.

He started a conversation with the tealette, in a bid to distract himself from the errant thoughts running rampant through his head. ''What kind of place did you think Neverland was like, back when you were reading that book?'' He truly did want to know. It had come as a surprise for him, to realise that people did know of Neverland. All along, he had thought that they had been completely clueless about it.

The girl, Miku Hatsune, glanced up at him, her emerald eyes blinking at him. ''Well...'' she started slowly, her voice flowing like the cheerful melody of a bubbling stream, ''I don't really know. I always sort of imagined it as...my own playground, I suppose? Like, it never really had any definite shape or features. Sometimes there would be mermaids, and sometimes other things...it was fun though, imagining it.''

Her voice reminded him of Neverland, in a way. Neverland had plenty of streams and rivers which sang and flowed the way her voice did. ''Mermaids, huh?'' Len let his lips tilt up into a smirk, showing his amusement. ''Sure, there are mermaids. Porpoises. Pirates. Whatever. You name it, we have it. But the mermaids aren't as...kind as you might think. Neverland has become far more modernised, after all.''

She arched her eyebrows at him, her arms still looped tightly around his neck. Her fingers were digging into his skin, even though Len didn't react to that. ''I really want to see what kind of place Neverland is truly like,'' she sighed, wistful longing in her expression. The look in her eyes was distant, like she was seeing things he could not. ''I've wanted to see Neverland ever since I've been a child, and now I actually can...this feels like a dream.''

''Perhaps it is,'' Len said quietly. She didn't respond to that, not verbally, though he felt her arms tighten around him, like she was afraid that he would slip away from her and fade away. He knew what that might felt like - it was fairly common for dreams to slip away like that. It happened all the time to him. Dreams were slippery little things, and they were always reluctant to remain in his grasp for too long.

Neverland was the land where children stayed forever young, refusing to grow up. It was a place in a dream, a dimension floating around on its own without a care for the rest of the world. It was carved out of dreams and imagination - namely, the imagination of children. Without children, there would be entirely no reason for Neverland to exist, and the whole fantasy land would fade away.

It was his home, the place where children came to in order to escape the reality that was growing old. Becoming an adult. But now, Neverland was weakening, and everyone was growing old, whether they desired so or not. The fertile imaginations which sustained the land were rotting away, festering and crawling away into dark shadows, hiding from the light. And due to that, everything was changing.

Modernisation wasn't a bad thing, he couldn't insist otherwise. With modernisation came...new forms of entertainment. And of course junk food. But then, this world was progressing too quickly...and whether he admitted it or not, there was an inexorable link between this world and his own. Children would rather spend more time on fancy new gadgets than make-believe, and because of that...

Their childish imaginations festered away, becoming little more than useless. Uselessness couldn't sustain Neverland - Neverland was the Land of Imagination, not the Land of Uselessness. And with that rotting came the soft ripping of magic slowly falling apart at its seams. It was everything the fairies could do just to prevent Neverland from tearing itself apart, from the inside. They all knew it.

Len didn't like to think about that. He missed his childish naivety, when he hadn't known anything about any link, when he hadn't known what was the sound of magic fading away. But because of that disappearing hum, he had grown older, and now he knew exactly what was plaguing his beloved Neverland...not that he knew what else he could do. It was an external problem, not an internal one, and he couldn't solve it.

''How do you get to Neverland? Is it like in the book? Where you have to keep flying on until morning?'' the girl's voice penetrated his gloomy thoughts, and startled, Len glanced down. Miku regarded him with curiosity in her childlike eyes, and he suppressed a smile - this was an innocence that he had thought long gone. It had been a while since he had last come across someone with such childish curiosity.

''Fly straight on till morning?'' he snickered. ''Not likely. I'd drop dead if I had to carry you for so long - you're not very light, you know,'' he wrinkled his nose, earning him a faint scowl and a smack on his shoulder. ''Honestly, Neverland is everywhere. It just depends on whether you _believe..._whether you think it's there or not. That's what Neverland exists on. Belief and Imagination, its source of magic.''

''Everywhere?'' Miku asked, clearly astonished. ''You mean, I can just drop down now, and so long as I believe that Neverland is there...it will be there, waiting for me?'' That simple wonderment amused him as well. He couldn't say that he was impressed by this - he had been raised on the shores of Neverland, after all. But he supposed that for someone who had never been there before, this was rather startling.

''Yes, everywhere,'' he replied with the patience that came with aging. If he had been his finicky twelve year old self, he would've snapped at her impatiently for making him repeat himself. ''Neverland is Imagination itself, you see. And is Imagination not found everywhere?'' he asked philosophically. ''Neverland is what you make of it - how I view the place may not be the same way you see it. But it's the same thing.''

''How does that work?'' she frowned. ''If Neverland is different for each person who sees it, then how could what I see possibly be the same thing as what you view? So it means that when I see trees, you might see something else...like the desert or something like that? Something which is completely different?''

He nodded, which was a difficult feat to achieve given the way she was clinging on so tightly to him. ''Yes, what I see may not be what you see. But the thing is...well, when we see a map, we all see different things, don't we? You see a detail that I don't, I notice something you don't. But essentially, we're all staring at the same thing - we're both looking at the same map. Neverland is that map, with many details.''

Her green eyes lit with understanding. ''You mean, we both see Neverland, and the things I see, you might not...but whatever it is we see, it really is a part of Neverland? What I see are the details you missed, and vice-versa?'' she asked excitedly. He smirked again. _She's more of a child than I am now_, his mind whispered, sounding a little dejected. He ignored the thought, the same way he ignored the others.

''So you finally understood that!'' he teased. ''Yes, it is like that. Just like that,'' he looked down into her green eyes, noticing the glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes. How easily satisfied she was, satisfied with unlocking one of the numerous mysteries that was Neverland. He missed that easy satisfaction as well - he was never pleased, nowadays. It left him longing for things he couldn't put a name to.

''Can we go to Neverland now?'' she answered, her attention span evidently having shifted away from the previous conversation. That was fast - as fast as a child's. Her attention was as fickle as his own had once been. Talking to this girl was reminding him, almost painfully, of the difference between teenager and child. The difference between the him then, and the him now. He thought that he had got over it.

''Why, don't you like the feeling of the breeze tickling your hair?'' he replied, feeling rather soothed by the said breeze. He was moving much slower than normal, but that could only be given since he had a passenger now. Unlike other times. There was a soft sigh, and then the petite tealette pouted, looking rather upset. He somehow knew that if he didn't let her down soon, he was going to regret it.

''Fine,'' he relented, knowing that Neverland would appear to him wherever he wanted it to show up. Places that had been borne of Imagination tended to do that - they appeared wherever you both most and least expected it. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes...then he stopped, letting himself drop all the way down, down to the ground below.

The familiar rush of air whipping past him, snapping his blond hair back and forth, was exhilarating...or at least it would've been, were it not for the fact that Miku was screaming right into his ear. Her arms were wrapped around his neck in a choke hold, strangling him, and he almost couldn't breathe as she clung on tightly to him. Like a baby monkey to its mother. It was a rather apt description, actually.

''Stop screaming!'' he yelled back at her, raising his voice so that he could be heard over the rush of wind and her hysterical shrieking. He had to force the words out past the tight hold she had on his throat. ''You're not going to die, dammit! Now relax and just enjoy the rush of the wind!'' Desperately, he tried to pry her hands free from around his neck. Not that it actually worked. For some reason, the girl was ridiculously strong.

Obviously, she ignored him, shrieking even louder than ever. Sighing, he reached out and clamped his hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the ringing shrieks - and he got his hand bitten for his efforts. Wincing, his hand shot away from her face. She bit really hard, and the pain still stung. She was glaring at him, and the bite had caused unnecessary pain...but at least she wasn't screaming anymore.

Len generally liked to look on the bright side of life. It was just that the weakening magic which was struggling to hold Neverland together...well, everyone knew there wasn't going to be any way to reverse the lapse in magic. Not unless children in the other world stopped using technology and started using their withered imaginations more. Len really doubted that was going to happen any time soon.

She leant her head against his chest, burying her face into the front of his torn grey shirt. That startled him - stiffening, he glanced down at her, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't fond of this kind of contact...it seemed too affectionate. And he didn't do affectionate. He was the boy who remained forever young, with no ties or relationships to care for. At least, that was what one side of him believed. His child side.

His teenage side actually enjoyed this feeling, of soft skin against his body. That teenage side of him actually didn't mind the perverted thoughts that his mind came up with sometimes. This had been going on for such a long time, he almost wasn't repulsed by it anymore. It made him wonder what kind of person was he. Was he a child, as he had always wanted to be? Or was he a teenager, the way he was now?

Len didn't know. But he didn't push her away from him - he knew that she was scared of what was awaiting them. And he put that fear above everything else. Fear and terror of the unknown...he knew what that fear felt like, and how much people wished to be comforted when they felt frightened. He wouldn't push her away just because of his own discomfort - Len was confused, but he wasn't very mean.

As he tightened his hold on her, one of her arms came down from around his neck, her hand placing itself against his chest, next to her head. He stared down at her wrist - she was wearing a little white watch, now that he noticed.

He watched as the two hands of the watch slowed down, finally stopping altogether. A smile curved his lips. A watch that had stopped ticking...it meant only one thing. It meant that they had finally arrived where they wished.

They had finally arrived in Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku forced her eyelids open, one at a time. Her arms were still looped tightly around Len's neck, and she glanced up at him. He wasn't looking down at her - he was looking around, seeming to be observing the surroundings.

When he felt her move, his gaze snapped down to meet hers. ''Oh. You've finally opened your eyes,'' he said lightly, sounding dryly amused. ''I was wondering whether you'd ever stop hanging on to me, like this. We've already reached solid ground, you know.''

She looked around, too. And so they had. Shakily, she unwound her arms from around his neck, and carefully he set her down. She sighed in relief, when she felt her feet touch the ground. She had never felt more relieved to be back on _terra firma, _and she sincerely hoped that this...free-falling thing would never take place again. Not without warning, at least.

''It's all green,'' she exclaimed, surprised. They were standing in what seemed to be the middle of a large forest, and everywhere she looked, it was nothing but greenery. Len just arched an eyebrow at her words, looking impossibly haughty - ah, he was Peter Pan, indeed. The boy who had lived as a child, forever young in Neverland, had been both extremely charming and frustratingly arrogant. Just like Len was.

''Well, then what other colour did you expect it to be?'' he smirked at her. ''We're in the middle of a forest,'' he echoed what had been running through her mind, just now, ''and obviously most forests are green.'' He glanced around some more. ''I'll show you where I live, while in Neverland,'' he held out a hand for her to take, his smirk becoming a warm smile. ''Let's be quiet, so that we can surprise the others.''

He must have noticed the look of surprise on her face, for he added, ''My friends. What that book had called, 'The Lost Boys'. The book got several things about us right - we do live in an underground den. But we most certainly did not have a tree house which we named, 'The Wendy House','' he wrinkled his nose. ''I still have no idea who on earth is this Wendy person,'' he said, almost to himself, voice a low mutter.

''Well...Wendy is a character in a storybook. Perhaps she doesn't exist. After all, Peter Pan doesn't exist either,'' Miku pointed out. She felt a brief stab of disappointment at that, but she reassured herself with the fact that at least, Neverland really did exist. ''Besides...since you appear to be Peter Pan,'' she added, ''then perhaps I am Wendy!'' she laughed softly, folding her hands casually behind her back.

Len frowned at her, but then he shrugged. His eyes darted down to the hand that he was still holding out. ''Are you going to take my hand, or not?'' he asked, rather bluntly. ''I'm going to fly to the den, since it's much faster than running...or maybe you'd like to race me there?'' his blue eyes sparked with devious mischief at those words, and he started withdrawing his hand. Alarmed, Miku lunged out for him.

Her hand clutched on to his, and he laughed, squeezing hers briefly. She frowned at him, then squeezed back, hard. He yelped in surprise, then tutted. ''Ah, temper, temper!'' he grinned at her, before he unexpectedly jerked her up, once again carrying her in his arms. She pouted at that - he was surprisingly strong, for his lean frame, and she disliked that he could jerk her all over the place, so effortlessly.

''You know, I would've raced you,'' she said stiffly, folding her arms across her chest. ''It's just that I wouldn't know where, exactly, I was supposed to go, since I have never come here before. Don't go around thinking that I'm too scared of losing to want to race against you. I'm sure that, even if I'm on foot and you're flying, I'll be able to outrun you any day,'' she smiled triumphantly. He just rolled his eyes at her.

''Yes, I'm sure you can,'' he said dryly. Then, without any other warning, he shot up into the air once more, making her hastily unfold her arms so that she could loop them around his neck. Against her will, she screamed, feeling helpless as Len went further and further up, into the sky. She heard him laughing at her, and she wanted to hit him. She could swear that he enjoyed making her scream, the blond sadist.

''Are you scared of heights?'' she somehow managed to hear him, even over the sound of her own shrieking. She cracked open an eyelid, struggling to compose herself. Miku shook her head - but then, a little foolishly, she looked down. At the sight of how far they were above the ground, she screamed again, burying her face in the crook of Len's neck. She could feel the vibrations as he laughed. ''I thought so.''

''It's not funny,'' she managed to gasp out, smacking him weakly on his back. He winced. ''Anyway, distract me! Tell me more about Neverland - you said before that it has become industrialised, hasn't it? I don't really see much, by way of technology, around here - all I see is forest. Stretches and stretches of dense forest. Where's everyone else?'' her grip tightened around his neck, making him wince a little.

''Neverland is becoming...modern,'' he answered. ''Largely due to influence from the human world. Neverland used to be all forest and wilderness, you know. Now, it's no longer that. Several areas have been developed, and they have become cities...'' his voice hardened. ''This is where I live. In one of the few pockets of forest that are left, on this whole island. And I don't ever want that to change.''

There was a faint worry, lurking within the depths of his crystalline cerulean eyes. Miku stared at him, startled by the worry that she saw - she never would have expected someone like Len to have to worry. A child who lived on the shores of Neverland, the land where children never grew up...she supposed that this must feel terrible. Having to grow up all of a sudden, when he had never needed to before.

Growing out of childhood dreams brought along a new set of problems. Problems that Len might not know how to face, perhaps. She didn't know, since she had never lived in Neverland - she didn't know the depth of the attachment that Len felt, towards this place. But she knew it would be strong, and she knew that facing so many changes to his beloved homeland, all at once, probably distressed the blond boy.

She took a deep breath. ''Is there no way to reverse the change?'' she asked softly, not liking the darkness she had glimpsed, on his face. He blinked, looking like he had just been roused from a deep sleep, and glanced down at her. His finely formed, full lips pressed together as he frowned. She sensed that the frown wasn't directed at her, but nevertheless, she shivered a little at the tensed expression on his face.

He had been so full of laughter, earlier. She wasn't used to this darkness, this brooding expression that he now wore. It was the look of a stressed adult, not the look of a carefree child. And children in Neverland...they ought to be carefree, don't they? ''No, there's nothing anyone can do,'' he answered her question slowly. ''Nothing can change. No one can change anything here...not even me,'' he sighed.

''You sound so old,'' she whispered. ''You sound like the burdens of this whole world rest solely on your shoulders,'' she watched him closely, wondering how he would react to that small observation. He stiffened a little, but the smile that he gave her was...sad, almost. No, not sad. That wasn't quite right...resigned, that was the word she had been looking for. He looked resigned. Like he had given everything up.

''I am old,'' he said simply. ''I was young, until everything changed. People grow older,'' he laughed bitterly. ''Even I. And in a way, the problems of Neverland do rest solely on my shoulders. I'm Len Kagamine - I was the first child to ever live on the shores of this island. Len Kagamine, The Boy Who Never Grew Old. The boy who was supposed to have remained forever young. It's all my responsibility, here.''

''Why must it be only you?'' she asked, looking back down again. Though she couldn't feel it, Len was moving at an incredible speed, and the forests whipped past beneath her, nothing more than an indiscernible green blur. ''Aren't there other people, other beings which call Neverland their home? Why can't they share some of the burden you shoulder, then? I mean, there are other beings here, aren't there?''

''There are,'' he hesitated. ''But the thing is...I was the first human to ever set foot here. Who wasn't born here, not like the rest of the other creatures,'' his gaze turned hooded. ''I came from the human world...so I was a migrant, of sorts,'' he laughed again, sounding more bitter than ever. ''And migrants always have to work harder to be accepted into society. You can't say that this isn't true...even here, in Neverland.''

''So...you're expected to answer for everything here, just because you weren't born on this island?'' Indignation went through her at that thought - what kind of stupid rule was that? ''But...that's so unfair!'' she protested. ''Surely you've repaid the island...or whoever, for their kindness, a hundred times over already. How about the other people here? Your friends, don't they try to help you relieve your worries?''

''They try,'' he answered, sounding gloomy. ''But they can't do anything. If this was an internal problem, I could've solved it. But this is an external problem, Miku. It's because of the other world...other children's imaginations have withered away, becoming little more than dried husks. I can't solve the problem of this external imagination drainage. Neither can any of the others. It's just...not possible to solve this.''

''Not even magic can solve this?'' she asked him, wide-eyed. He shook his head, looking, if possible, even more gloomy than before. She bit her lip, wishing that she could take her words back - it hadn't been in her intentions, to make Len feel...upset. She didn't like that he seemed so worried, so stressed, although he wasn't even an adult yet. This distress just didn't seem to fit into his personality. Or into himself.

''It's all the fairies can do, to ensure that this island doesn't tear itself apart, from within,'' Len's voice was barely audible. ''The Red Indians don't know what to do, either - they know little of magic. The pirates, even less,'' his laughter was humourless. ''Anyone who's human here looks to me, expecting some kind of solution - but I can't think of anything. That's the problem of being the first of anything, I suppose.''

''I see...'' she murmured, though she didn't really understand everything he had just said. Red Indians? Pirates? If they were human too...then wasn't it possible that Len wasn't the first human to had ever set foot upon Neverland? Then why was he the only one who was expected to come up with a solution? Especially when, as he had said, the problem was an external one...not a problem from within.

''Let's not discuss this anymore,'' he said quietly. ''It makes me feel even more like an adult, and I hate that. I hate the fact that I'm growing older, day by day, and I hate all these worries...they run around and around in my head, driving me crazy,'' he sighed. ''I miss older times, back in the past,'' he said wistfully. ''Back when I was a mere child. Carefree, innocent, and with no problems whatsoever to worry about.''

''Maybe, if you forget momentarily about the problem of Neverland...unravelling, then you can get that load off your mind,'' Miku suggested. ''And that would be for the best, right? Neverland is supposed to be a land of make-believe, a land of Imagination...so why not pretend that you are a child, once again? To pretend to be someone you are not...is to become that person, no?'' she smiled at him.

Slowly, his frown became a smirk. ''I suppose that is true,'' he shrugged, a remarkable feat given that she was still clinging on to his neck. ''To pretend to be someone is to become that person.'' Abruptly, he slowed, and she could feel the strong winds around them fade away. ''And to pretend to be a child...is to really become a child,'' his smirk widened. ''I suppose, if you're fun enough, I can be a child for a few days.''

''Well, I'm glad to know that I'm of some use to you,'' she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words. He just grinned back at her, seemingly unaffected by her sarcastic tone as he slowly descended from the skies, back to the forested ground. Miku unwound her arms from around his neck, stepping back onto firm land once again. ''So...I guess that we're near where your den is?'' she asked, wanting to be sure.

''Intelligent guess,'' he snorted. ''Obviously, we are...'' he reached up, placing one long finger against his lips. His smile widened, almost imperceptibly. ''Follow my lead. And make sure to be as quiet as possible - we don't want to spoil our nice surprise now, do we?''


	5. Chapter 5

''I'm never going to fit into that,'' Miku folded her arms, staring down at the little tunnel that apparently led to the den. Len blinked at her, a sly smile creeping across his handsome face.

''Then that means you're fat,'' he said jovially, before he turned and made his way to another tunnel. The tunnels were actually little more than hollow tree trunks, encasing dark holes that seemed to lead below the ground. Miku stared at one of the tree trunks, at the darkness it revealed, and held back a little shiver of excitement. What would the underground den that Len and his friends lived in be like?

''I am not fat,'' she whirled around, glaring at Len. The blond boy shrugged, his back facing her - childishly, Miku stuck out her tongue at him. Though he wasn't able to see the gesture, it still made her feel a little better. Once more, she glanced at the tree trunk before her. According to Len, in order to get to the den, she was going to have to squeeze herself into the trunk...but it seemed so ridiculously small.

''I'll be going first, since you seem to be taking so long,'' she heard Len say. She turned again, just in time to see the blond leap casually into the tree trunk, sliding down into the darkness. Miku's lips curved into a frown - irritating Len. He could have at least waited for her to go down first, before he himself went off. Did he have no manners whatsoever? _He has clearly never heard of the phrase, 'Ladies first.'_

She didn't know, exactly, what to make of the blond. Usually, she found it rather easy to tell what kind of character someone had - back at home, she was able to ascertain whether someone was nice or not with just a few observations. But for Len, she couldn't do the same. Len was not like...most people. Sometimes, she would think he was playful and carefree, without anything to worry about.

But then, whenever she was certain that he was truly a child who never grew old, he would show her a more...serious side. An adult side, a side which said that he actually did worry about matters. He wasn't a young child who never had to worry, who spent all day frolicking and having fun, not anymore. Sometimes, flickers of someone older revealed himself behind those crystal cerulean eyes, and it was rather odd.

She glanced around. She was in a clearing, and in that little clearing, five tree trunks arranged themselves in a perfect little circle. They varied in size - some were slightly bigger, others were slightly smaller, but in the end they all looked the same. The one Len had told her to use was the smallest of all, just slightly bigger than she herself was, and she wondered if that meant that one of Len's friends was another girl.

He said that he had never brought another person, neither girl nor boy, from...her world to Neverland before. But was it possible that one of his group of friends, so to speak, was a girl as well? Miku cocked her head as she wondered - a slow smile absently curved her lips. It would be interesting to speak to another girl. Perhaps she would be sixteen, like herself, and like Len. Maybe Miku would be able to learn more about Neverland from this girl's perspective.

Carefully, she raised the hem of her nightdress - it was knee-length and pure white, and she didn't want to dirty it - before she twisted around, fitting herself nicely into the little hollow. She sat herself on the very edge of the tree trunk, her legs dangling limply into empty space, as she stared nervously at the darkness which threatened to engulf her. Her fingers gripped the rough wooden bark tightly.

_Len will laugh at me if he realises I'm too scared to slide in. _She hadn't known the blond boy for very long, but she could tell from his attitude that he was not someone who looked kindly upon weakness of any sort. Finally, she closed her eyes, her world turning as dark as that unknown space, and pushed herself off the precarious wooden ledge, feeling the wind whooshing past her as she fell down the hole.

It was like a slide, she realised dimly. A long, natural slide which led all the way into the heart of the underground. It was a surprisingly smooth ride, nothing like the roughness of the tree trunk which housed this passageway. She could feel her long, untied hair whipping around her face as she slid all the way down, not knowing where she was going to end up - and it was that unknown part which thrilled her so.

Finally, she hurtled out of the slide, landing gently on a pile of soft, decaying leaves. She pushed herself off the floor, wiping absently at the back of her dress to get rid of the leaves which clung on to her. Her eyes travelled across the underground cavern in wonder - torches lined the walls, flickering torches which provided light with which to see. And all around on the rock walls, there were...paintings.

It reminded her a little of the cave paintings she had seen before, while watching television. Prehistoric paintings depicting scenes of what had long past. She approached one of the walls carefully, eyeing the realistic drawings with avid interest - it showed a series of hand prints, one after another, growing in size. From a child's hand to something bigger, more like an adult's. Curious, she reached out to the wall.

The child's hand was much smaller than hers, but as she slid her fingers along the rough wall, reaching the largest hand, she realised it was considerably larger than hers. It wasn't the hand of an adult, not yet, but it was much bigger than her own small hand. She placed her warm hand against the imprint, comparing the different sizes - the fingers of the brown painting were noticeably longer than hers.

Miku glanced at another wall, noticing that there were even more hand prints there. And on the four walls, there were more than just hand prints - there were drawings of...was that a mermaid? It appeared to be a person with a fish tail. There was also what seemed to be a Native American tepee, with stick figures dancing around a painted fire. She approached the other wall, fascinated by the simple art.

She was so absorbed in the paintings, wondering what their purpose was and who had drawn them, that she didn't hear the soft shuffle of footsteps across the leaf strewn ground. She reached out, her fingers lightly tracing the cave painting - and at the same time, she felt someone grab her roughly from behind. A cool hand pressed tight over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Miku was yanked away from the paintings, her heart suddenly thudding rapidly in fear. She couldn't see her assailant, had no idea who it was, and it was terrifying her. Was she being kidnapped? But who would want to kidnap her? She struggled in her attacker's grip, trying to break free of their hold. The other person just sighed - whoever it was, they were much stronger than she was - and pinched her nose.

She couldn't breathe, not with her assailant's hand clamped tightly over her mouth. She tried to shake her head to get their hand away from her face - or, at the very least, so that she could catch a glimpse of what her attacker looked like. But she couldn't move at all as whoever it was continued dragging her along, and before long she found her eyelids drooping, her lungs burning as they screamed out for air.

She wanted to fight against the unconsciousness which was trying to pull her under, but the lack of air was making her feel light-headed and dizzy, and she found herself closing her eyes, her body going limp in the other person's arms. The fear lingered, though - what was going to happen to her, when she next opened her eyes? What manner of things would she see then?

The last thing she felt, right before she passed out, was a cool finger brushing lightly against her cheek. Almost like it was trying to reassure her. That touch certainly hadn't been violent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku groaned softly, her body aching all over. Slowly, she forced her eyes open, and only darkness met her gaze. At first, she panicked, but eventually she realised that she was just wearing a blindfold. Her arms and legs were tied together, preventing her from moving. She was trussed up and trapped, unable to do anything other than to await her fate.

She strained her ears, trying to hear past the thundering of her own heart. Faint murmurs could be heard, coming from all around her - in fact, she rather thought that the people who were speaking were standing right before her. Like they were inspecting her, staring at her...talking about her, maybe? Miku swallowed - had she been captured by pirates or whatnot? She hoped not - she didn't like pirates.

Truth or not, the story of Peter Pan had given her a rather bad impression of pirates in general. Given the similarities this Neverland shared with the fictitious one, it was entirely possible that the pirates here were not a kind lot, either. She didn't want to fall into their hands, and especially not when she had yet to see much of Neverland. If Len was Peter Pan here, then who would be Captain Hook?

''When do you think she's going to wake up?'' one voice said, over all the murmuring. Miku's ears pricked, and she tried to pay attention to the conversation, all the while hoping that they wouldn't realise that she had actually woken up. She didn't know who these people were, and how they would react should they realise that she had been listening to their conversation. Perhaps...they would not be kind people?

''I don't know,'' answered another voice, this one softer and more effeminate than the other. However, it was still distinctly male, just like the first voice had been. ''She was struggling so much, when I tried to bring her here...so I just cut off her air supply, so she wouldn't flail around so much. I didn't mean to knock her out for that long...but she looked so peaceful while unconscious, I couldn't make myself feel bad.''

''Huh,'' came a third voice, sounding faintly distracted. ''Maybe we should try waking her up now. I mean, she can't stay unconscious forever. Unless we accidentally killed her. Go check it out, why don't you?'' There was the sound of something being pushed, and a low huff as someone staggered across the ground. Footsteps sounded, and one of them crouched next to her. Miku resisted the urge to stiffen.

Lightly, fingers were placed against her neck. ''She still has a pulse,'' a fourth voice called out from beside her, a new voice that she hadn't heard earlier. It was a strangely...sweet voice. Male, just like the rest of them, but rather sweet at the same time. It was difficult to explain - this voice was masculine, but there was also a decidedly...refined edge to it that made her think of someone highly intelligent.

Lord, how many of them were there? ''We could slap her, I suppose,'' the fourth voice said, this time in a thoughtful tone. ''I mean, if we keep slapping her, she's bound to feel it, right? Then the pain will wake her up. We could always apologise to her afterwards - I doubt that she's going to do anything to hurt us. She's a girl, so she probably isn't too strong. Then we can ask her what exactly is she doing in here.''

Miku stiffened. Slap her? She didn't want to be slapped by them. A small part of her was also secretly offended that he had automatically assumed that she was weak, just because she was a girl - but she set that aside for now. ''No, don't slap me!'' she squeaked, finally dropping the pretence that she still wasn't awake. At her outburst, there was a sudden, tense silence, and Miku bit nervously on her lower lip.

''How long have you been awake?'' the very first voice demanded. His was a voice like smooth velvet and honey - but it wasn't as seductive and beguiling as how Len's voice could be. This boy's voice possessed a laid back drawl which Len's voice didn't have - otherwise, the two of them shared rather similar tones. Miku swallowed - now, he sounded rather displeased. And she didn't know what he would do to her.

''For quite some time,'' she admitted slowly. Before any of the others could say anything, however, she quickly spoke up. ''Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you knock me out and drag me all the way to...wherever we are now?'' she paused. ''You're not going to hurt me, are you?'' she asked softly. ''Where's Len? I was following him here, then he suddenly disappeared...do you know where he is?''

It was the last question which appeared to affect them the most. ''You know who's Len?'' the second voice demanded, the voice which sounded almost feminine. ''Len Kagamine?'' the voice sounded rather...displeased, not that she had any idea why. It wasn't like she had done anything to offend him. ''He always gets all the girls,'' she thought she heard the boy mutter, his tone sounding even more disgruntled.

''I'll go get Len here. He'll know what to do,'' the boy next to her rose - she could feel the air moving as he left her - and then footsteps echoed as he ran out of...wherever they were. There was a silence, left in the boy's wake, but this time the silence seemed less hostile and more confused. Miku felt herself becoming hopeful - Len was here? Then perhaps he would know of a way to try and help her out.

Before long, amidst the quiet, two sets of footsteps were heard, hurtling into the room. ''What's going on here?'' Miku sat up as she heard Len's voice, recognisable and distinct. He seemed rather upset. ''I just said that there was a girl following me, not that you were supposed to trap her and tie her up. She's a guest here, and the four of you are being rather rude,'' she heard more footsteps. Someone was there.

''I'm sorry for that,'' fingers reached past her head, undoing her blindfold. ''They're being idiots again - the previous time one of the Red Indians dropped by our den, they nearly dropped the Indian in a cooking pot. Territorial morons, the whole lot of them,'' the blindfold was slid off her face, and Miku blinked rapidly, narrowing her large eyes against the sudden increase in light intensity. It hurt.

She was in a cavern like the earlier one, except that this one didn't have the same cave paintings. Len was sitting next to her, his blond hair now untied and messy. His blue eyes were filled with faint amusement. ''I was wondering where you had gone, after I went down the tunnel. I thought that perhaps, you were still standing outside, unwilling to enter the hole. Turns out you were just caught by them.''

Them? Miku turned her gaze away from Len, her eyes meeting four sets of different coloured gazes. Other than Len, there were four other boys in the cavern, and all four of them stared back at her, their expressions as curious as if she had been an animal in the zoo. She felt strangely self-conscious, with the four of them watching her - clearly, they were Len's...friends. The boys that Len lived with. The Lost Boys.

One of them, the one standing furthest away from her, had black hair, hair the colour of the darkest night, hair the colour of an evil man's heart. It was so black and glossy that it appeared to have blue highlights in it. His eyes were the colour of gold and honey, amber eyes which were flecked through with the smallest traces of pure gold. He was handsome in the same way Len was - tall and beguiling.

The one who was standing the closest to her, apart from Len himself, had silver hair. His hair caught the glow of the torches lining the walls, making his hair glimmer faintly with an ethereal light. It was chin length and untied. His eyes were strangely dual coloured - his left eye was bright green, while his right eye was ocean blue. He was rather slender, almost feminine - but still tall and masculine, in an odd way.

The one standing some distance behind the silver haired boy was blond, but his hair was a darker shade of blond than Len's. Where Len's blond hair was like spun gold, this boy's blond hair was more ashen. He had violet eyes, the prettiest eyes she had ever seen - they were now fixed upon her, his eyes occasionally flicking away from her as she met his gaze. He was holding on to...was that a cellphone?

Before she could ponder about that, her gaze wandered to the last boy, the boy standing beside the cavern entrance. He had green hair, much like the colour of a spring meadow. His eyes were green as well, the same green as her own - a vivid emerald that was several shades darker than his light green hair. He was leaning against the rough wall, watching her with a thoughtful expression in his eyes.

While she had been staring at the four boys, Len had finished undoing her bindings. Now, he pulled her up from the ground. ''Miku, meet my friends - Rei Kagene, Piko Utatane, Nero Akita and Gumo,'' Len gestured at each of the four boys in turn. ''You four, meet my friend, Miku Hatsune. She'll be here for a while, I suppose...so you'll be nice to her, won't you?'' the last part sounded almost like a threat. They nodded.

''Of course we'll be nice,'' Piko shrugged. His voice was the effeminate one, the voice which belonged to the person who had knocked her out. She tried not to think about that, returning his gaze as he stared at her. A light blush coloured his cheeks as he looked at her, and he turned away, his gaze darting everywhere but at her. Miku blinked, wondering why he didn't want to meet her gaze, but then put it aside.

This would all be very interesting, no doubt.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **This is going to be one of my last few updates until mid November. It's two weeks until my GCSEs, so I really need to study hard for now. I'll update after my exams._

_Incidentally, I think Nero's eyes are supposed to be yellow, not violet, but I decided that I wanted his eyes to be violet because violet is a cool colour. Also, I've seen some people give Neru violet eyes before...so hey, why not?_


	6. Chapter 6

There were five boys in Neverland - a leader, and his ring of four friends and followers.

The oldest one, the leader, was Len Kagamine. He was the one who had touched the shores of Neverland first. He was the one who took in all the others, making them feel welcomed and safe. Giving all of them a place to stay. Len was fun-loving and the most immature out of the five, but he showed signs of maturity when he had no choice but to think. That was Len.

The second oldest, the first Lost Boy, was Rei Kagene. He wasn't anything like Len. He was less mischievous and playful. In fact, Rei seemed to be quite a...cold person. He didn't open up easily - he only ever showed his fun-loving side to those he was close to. He was aloof, mysterious and quiet, and he didn't speak to strangers, preferring to keep to himself.

The third oldest boy was Piko Utatane, the third to reach the shores of Neverland. He was the least childish amongst the five - in terms of relationships, anyway. He was the only one who seemed to be actively interested in girls. The others were more fascinated by fun and games. Piko enjoyed his share of pranks and laughs, but unlike the rest, he was interested in girls.

The third Lost Boy was Nero Akita. He had a rather unhealthy obsession with his phone - apparently, phones and social networking were not foreign concepts to Neverland. It truly was strange, just how modernised this world was. There was hardly any difference between her world and this one. Nero was the most shy out of the five, preferring to keep to himself, much like Rei. He tended to look at his phone a lot.

Gumo was the youngest Lost Boy - in fact, according to Len, he had found Gumo only a decade ago, and he was the only boy within the group who was really sixteen. Gumo was the smartest, it seemed. He had a pair of spectacles - which he didn't actually need - and he wore them when he was in the mood to do so. Gumo was more book-smart than people-smart, and the boy could be rather blunt, at times.

All this was what Miku managed to glean from her observations. She also managed to find out that Gumo's last name was Nakajima, but he usually didn't introduce himself as Gumo Nakajima...simply because he couldn't be bothered to do so. According to him, his last name was a troublesome mouthful, and he didn't like giving his last name to people since they weren't going to call him that anyway.

That way of thinking seemed to be a lie, given the frequency with which the other boys called him by his last name. Miku was counting. In fact, the others seemed to refer to him using 'Nakajima' more than they used 'Gumo'. Maybe that was one reason why Len hadn't introduced him as Gumo Nakajima? Because the poor boy wasn't called by his first name often enough...

The four other Lost Boys were now eyeing her suspiciously, muttering amongst themselves. Miku just sighed and waited, her chin on her arms. She had wrapped her arms around her knees, which she had drawn up to her chin - she found this to be a very comfortable position to sit in. Len was gone again. He had muttered something vague about fairies, then he left.

''Nakajima!'' that was Rei. ''You can't just say that! Just because she isn't a boy doesn't mean that we're all going to come down with some sort of rare disease...the fairies are girls too, and we never came down with anything.'' At least she could be sure that Rei was the calmer one of the lot. Gumo was...he was strange.

She wondered whether she should tell the four boys that she could hear their conversation. It was obvious that they were doing their best to keep it a secret from her, but in this tiny little cavern, every single whisper was deafeningly loud. The tiniest murmur sounded like a yell. She could hear every little bit of their hushed conversation, and she wasn't even trying to.

''The fairies aren't human!'' came Gumo's reply. ''All girls have cooties,'' the green haired boy shuddered. At this, Miku clamped her hand over her mouth, desperate not to let her shaking show. _That is so cute! _She didn't expect the genius of the group, Gumo Nakajima, to still fear cooties. Just like a five year old boy.

''She's laughing at you, Nakajima...'' Piko said, glancing across at her. Abruptly, Miku stopped, hastily assuming a facade of stoicism. Gumo turned to stare at her, his big emerald eyes narrowing at her. Miku swallowed, still trying to resist the urge to giggle. True to his age, he looked the youngest of the four, though Piko gave him a good run for his money. _So cute!_

''He's going to blow!'' Nero yelped, grabbing his phone and dashing out of the cavern. The other two did likewise, leaving Miku behind with the green haired youth. An uncomfortable silence ensued, which mainly involved the two of them staring at each other - Miku in amusement, and Gumo in what appeared to be annoyance. Not that he was intimidating her all that much.

Finally, Gumo walked cautiously over to her - it reminded her of the cooties comment, and she had to choke back yet another giggle. Nakajima - no, Gumo - huffed, folding his arms across his chest. ''Why are you laughing at me?'' he sulked, tossing some of his meadow-green hair out of his eyes. Miku blinked, startled. He was...

''Yes, I'm talking to you. Whoever you are. I don't like girls, not like Piko, that weird guy,'' Gumo wrinkled his nose. ''So you don't have to worry about me randomly hitting on you or whatever. Why are you laughing at me?'' he repeated, when it seemed obvious that all she was doing was gawking at him. Miku coughed, glancing away from the irate boy. He sighed.

Her eyes widened - the boy knelt down before her, his eyes meeting hers. Those green eyes were just like hers, she realised. Their faces were at the same level now...and now that he was so close to her, she couldn't help noticing that Nakajima - Gumo - was actually rather...good-looking. Not flawlessly, impeccably handsome, but definitely cute, in a boyish sort of way. He did have a certain charming look.

''Why. Are you laughing. At me,'' he said again, his voice flat, his words stiff. Miku swallowed, looking into his green eyes. _He's so cute. And his eyes are really pretty, _she thought dazedly to herself. The green haired boy waited for her to answer, but a few moments later, he gave up, rocking back on his heels. ''You're not even listening. You're so weird...'' he muttered.

''Miku,'' she suddenly said, causing him to look back at her. ''My name is Miku Hatsune, not weird girl, and you know that!'' she added. He tensed, biting his lower lip, before he slowly nodded, at the same time shooting her a look filled with confusion. Miku smiled. ''If you don't want people to listen to your conversation, you shouldn't talk so loudly right in front of them.''

His cheeks turned pink as he finally realised how she knew that he called her, 'that weird girl'. ''Don't...don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!'' he yelped, scrambling away from her. Miku giggled. _Why is he so cute?_

''Well, it's awfully hard not to when you're in such a small cavern. It really amplifies your voices, you know? It's difficult to miss a single word you guys were saying,'' she shrugged, meeting his gaze squarely. His face turned even more red, and he looked sharply away from her, pouting a little. Miku was finding it very difficult to prevent herself from squealing.

''Gumo?'' she asked, trying to distract herself from how adorable he was. The boy jerked at the sound of his name, blinking as he looked back at her. His eyes were wide, like he couldn't quite believe what she had just called him.

''Did you just...you just called me Gumo?'' he stared at her, his eyes filled with disbelief. She met his stare, feeling confused. Why did he look so stunned? Gumo was his name, was it not?

''Well, isn't your name Gumo?'' she tilted her head, meeting his eyes unblinkingly. Gumo couldn't help looking away from her - why did her green eyes have to be so much like his own? And why...why did this Miku girl have to be so pretty, dammit? He wasn't used to this kind of thing! She was getting way too close!

''Uh, everyone usually calls me Nakajima, so I don't really hear people calling me Gumo, most of the time?'' the lilt at the end of his sentence made it sound more like a question than a statement. Miku made a little sound of realisation, nodding slowly. He had to hide another blush. _Stop it. All girls have cooties._

Yeah, so why wasn't he freaking out over her close proximity to him? ''If that's the case, I'll call you Gumo, then!'' the tealette smiled. She had a nice smile. ''You don't mind, do you?'' she added, looking a little worried. Gumo shook his head - no, of course he didn't mind. He much preferred to be called Gumo...he had no idea why everyone called him Nakajima, actually.

Probably just to get on his nerves. He was so used to being called by his last name that he had almost forgotten what it was like, to be called Gumo instead of Nakajima. Len was the only one out of all of them who even bothered to refer to him using his given name. ''Why did you come to Neverland?'' he asked. Bluntly.

The girl wasn't offended by his blunt tone, which surprised him a bit - even his friends got offended by him, at times. And they were used to him. This weird girl didn't know him at all. She shrugged, the lovely smile on her face never leaving - _she's really pretty..._he had to stop thinking like that. She probably had cooties or some other kind of weird girl disease.

''I've heard stories about Neverland, even when I was just a young child. I had always been fascinated by this place, and reading all those stories about it...'' she sighed dreamily. ''It just made me imagine how amazing it must be. When Len showed up outside my window, he offered me the chance to see Neverland for myself, and obviously I took that chance.''

Gumo was surprised. ''People from your world know about ours?'' he asked. The girl nodded, and Gumo cocked his head, curious. ''I never knew that. What's the world over there like?'' his inherent curiosity took over, leaving him thirsty for new knowledge. Miku laughed quietly, but proceeded to tell him whatever it was he wanted to know about...that world.

The world they had all come from before, he knew. Once. Back in the past...so long ago that he couldn't recall what that world was like. It was a great deal like Neverland, she said. Not very different. But Gumo wondered. He didn't think that Neverland and her world could be all that similar - no two worlds could be so alike, right? Then there wouldn't be a difference...

''You're just like a little boy, you know,'' Miku suddenly said, during a moment of silence between the both of them. A moment where Gumo had been thinking about the other world. He stiffened, brought back to reality by her words - instantly, he pouted. He was not a little boy. He was older. He was...sixteen, now.

''You're so curious about everything. And you're so...you're so cute,'' she giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Gumo didn't know if he ought to be insulted by that, or not. ''Girls don't really have cooties. A sixteen-year-old should know that, by now. I mean, none of your friends seem to think I have cooties...not like you,'' she explained. Gumo just pouted some more.

''Ah, you're pouting again! Stop it!'' she laughed, reaching out to pat his cheek. He flinched, not used to this kind of contact. ''You're so adorable that you ought to be illegal,'' she cooed. ''How can a boy who's as old as I am be so cute? It's just not right, Gumo,'' she pulled on his cheek.

Gumo yelped, brushing her hand off. ''Stop it!'' he protested, rubbing at his sore cheek. He eyed her carefully, retreating from her subtly. She was staring at him - her green eyes were sparkling as she stared at him. Her eyes were the same shade of green as his, but that was where it ended. Because he was sure his eyes didn't sparkle like that. Was this a girl thing?

His cheeks warmed. Again. _Why does she have this kind of effect on me? _he thought crossly to himself. _It's weird, and I don't like it. Is it just because she's pretty? Piko behaves like this whenever he's around a pretty girl...but I never did! So why is it happening to me now? _Was it because he had talked to her? Or was it just because he found her...really pretty?

Piko behaved like this around girls _he _found pretty, Gumo observed. But Gumo never thought that any of those _pretty _girls were really...well, all that good-looking. Miku - the weird girl - was the first girl he came across whom he genuinely found attractive. And he found that strange. He didn't even know what qualified as pretty...all he knew was, he found her...quite attractive.

_No. No. _He did not like her. She was just pretty. And...strangely fun to talk to. She was fun to talk to, yeah, because she was from _that _other world so he could ask her all sorts of things that Len wouldn't bother to answer...and she didn't lose patience with him the way Len did, which was why he liked to talk to this weird girl. Yes. He had figured himself out. He was a genius.

''Why, Gumo? Your cheek is really nice to pull,'' Miku pouted as well. His face turned a vibrant shade of red - this wasn't fair. Why was he reacting this way, even after he managed to figure out why he enjoyed talking to her? Didn't figuring it out mean his weird reactions should stop? _Why do I keep blushing around her?_

''You...you're weird!'' he yelped, getting up from the cavern floor and running out of there, away from the weird girl. He had to find the other four boys, maybe they could help him make some sense out of whatever was happening to him. Piko, especially. Yeah, he should go and find Piko, the silver haired womaniser probably knew what the hell was going on with Gumo...

Miku stared after him, stunned. Finally, after a long while, she burst out into laughter. It was so adorable, how flustered the boy was. She hadn't expected him to be so easy to tease...not that it was in her intentions to tease him, of course. She wasn't teasing him at all. Not in any way. It was just that no sixteen year old boy should be so cute. It just wasn't fair...

He just seemed so smart. This cute, flustered side to him...she hadn't expected him to have such a side, given her initial impression of him. She thought he was serious. Smart but blunt. Turned out, he was a total sweetheart as well. She shook her head - would the surprises of Neverland never cease? Slowly, she smiled.

It didn't matter. She had gotten to know Len and Gumo. Now, there were three boys left to know. Once she had spoken to them, she would go off to explore Neverland - Len couldn't keep her in here forever. An excited hum ran through her body, at the very thought of seeing Neverland.

Miku couldn't wait to get out of the den.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__Ah, I haven't updated this one in a really long time I'm sorry...! This chapter is kind of random, but it's Gumo-centric. I love Gumo. I don't know what happened here Gumo wasn't supposed to become such a cutie-pie but it kind of fits him, so I'll leave it like that._

_I think the next chapter should be Piko-centric, but I'm not sure. It depends. Reviews please? And I know it's a little too early for that, but you can start telling me who you want Miku to end up with in the reviews. It doesn't have to be LenKu - I put Len and Miku as main characters, but they might not be the pairing at the very end. That's up to you to decide!_

_So...reviews please I love reviews so please and thank you very mucho._


End file.
